Here I Am
by Yoni.parkbyun
Summary: Chanyeol yang pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun karena suatu hal, namun saat ia kembali ternyata Baekhyun sudah dimiliki orang . "tidak, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku Baek! aku akan merasa semakin bersalah jika aku tak mengatakan semuanya padamu" / "simpan semua rasa bersalahmu Chan! aku tak peduli!" -Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol- FWC 1C


**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt A.10 : Pintu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **Here I Am** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Angst, Crime**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

.

.

DING DONG~~

"sebentar"

sesosok pria tinggi dan tampan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menemui tamu yang berkunjung kerumahnya. Baru saja ia menegak segelas airnya suara bel pintu rumahnya sudah berbunyi terpaksa ia segera kedepan untuk melihat siapa orang yang bertamu itu.

Ceklek

"annyeonghaseyo" sapa ramah seorang pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan pria yang membukakan pintu.

"oh nde, nuguseyo?" tanpa mau berbasa basi pria yang merasa paginya sedikit terganggu itu bertanya sama ramahnya.

"perkenalkan namaku Oh Sehun, kudengar rumahmu dijual? benar begitu?"

Tanpa dipersilakan masuk, atau memang ia masih meloading dari ucapan dari pria yang tadi memperkenalkan namanya dengan oh sehun berkata MENJUAL RUMAH?

"kebetulan aku dan 'istri'ku ingin membeli rumah ini. jadi apa aku dan istriku boleh melihatnya terlebih dahulu? tapi istriku sedang berada dimobil mungkin dia sebentar lagi akan kemari"

"oh ne, perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol. ya rumah ini dijual, wah anda berniat membeli rumahku? kalau begitu silahkan masuk dan lihat lihat lah terlebih dahulu"

Sepertinya kesadaran pria bernama park chanyeol itu sudah utuh sepenuhnya, terlihat dari bagaimana ia mulai mempersilakan tamunya atau mungkin calon pembelinya ini memasuki rumah yang sebentar lagi akan berpindah kepemilikannya.

Chanyeol ia mempersilahkan sehun untuk melihat lihat dan duduk di ruang tamu, sementara dirinya mencoba kembali kedapur untuk menyelesaikan minumnya eiittss maksudnya memberi tamunya minuman.

" ini silakan diminum"

"ne terima kasih chanyeol-ssi. wah rumahmu bagus juga, rapih dan bersih, design interiornya juga lumayan"

Ucap sehun kagum dengan rumah yang akan dibelinya ini. sepertinya ia tidak salah untuk membeli rumah ini.

"ahahaha ini karena aku rajin membersihkan rumah ini sehun-ssi. untuk design interior rumah ini dibuat oleh orang yang special"

Sehun pun mengangguk seakan akan memang mempercayai apa yang baru saja dikatakan chanyeol. ya well itu memang bukan seakan akan tapi sebuah kenyataan. Sebuah karya yang di buat oleh kasih sayang dari orang yang special memang tidak akan membohongi dengan hasil akhirnya.

"maaf apa aku..." seorang namja mungil muncul didepan pintu dan menatap chanyeol dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Chanyeol mematung ketika sesosok namja mungil yang kini berada didepan pintu rumahnya menatap dirinya.

"oh yeobo masuklah, dan kenalkan dia park chanyeol dia pemilik rumah ini. oh ya chanyeol-ssi perkenalkan dia Byun Baekhyun dia adalah 'istri'ku"

sehun yang melihat baekhyun berdiri didepan pintu rumah chanyeol mulai mendekati baekhyun dan menyuruh baekhyun untuk masuk.

"annyeonghaseyo chanyeol-ssi, perkenalkan namaku byun baekhyun ah tidak mungkin sekarang namaku adalah Oh Baekhyun. Aku adalah 'istri' dari Oh Sehun. senang bertemu denganmu" baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sopan .

"ohh nde annyeong baekhyun-ssi, namaku park chanyeol. senang bertemu denganmu juga. silahkan masuk"

chanyeol ikut membungkukkan badannya sopan lalu tersenyum pada baekhyun. senyuman yang seperti menyaratkan akan kesedihan (?)

" silakan jika kalian ingin berkeliling untuk melihat lihat, aku akan pergi kedapur membuat minuman untuk baekhyun-ssi"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk, ia kemudian mendekati sehun dan mengikuti sehun untuk melihat-lihat isi rumah yang akan ia beli itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol dia masih berdiri didepan pintu sambil tersenyum miris memandang punggung namja mungil yang kini berjalan berdampingan dengan suaminya.

.

"apa ini ruang keluarga? hmm besar juga ya,, bagaimana yeobo apa kau suka? bukankah ini adalah type rumah yang kau idamkan?"

tanya sehun pada baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari sehun yang membenarkan ucapannya jika ini adalah type rumah idamannya.

"ne aku suka"

"bagus jika kau suka," ucap sehun ikut tersenyum pada sang istri.

"chogio,, aku menganggu. " chanyeol ia tiba tiba datang dari arah pintu masuk sambil membawa dua gelas minuman menggunakan nampan

" kupikir kalian pasti haus, ya mengingat rumah ini cukup luas"

"kau benar chanyeol-ssi, rumah ini cukup luas juga ternyata. Lihat istri ku bahkan sudah terlihat kelelahan hahah"

Baekhyun menyenggol lengan sehun karena suaminya itu selalu saja berhasil menggodanya seperti saat ini, sedangkan chanyeol ia ikut tersenyum sambil melangkah masuk dan menyodorkan kedua minuman itu pada sehun dan baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang pertama meraih minuman itu, ia menegak minumannya dengan cepat.

" pelan pelan minumnya sayang, kau bisa tersedak" sehun menyibakan helaian demi helaian rambut yang menerpa wajah sang istri. Chanyeol yang sedari berdiri menyaksikan adegan demi adegan yang menurutnya lumrah itu pun ikut tersengat atmosfer kebahagiaan yang disebarkan oleh pasangan suami istri dihadapannya ini. ia seperti melihat masa lalunya, dan tanpa sadar ia kembali mengigat semua kenangan manisnya bersama sang kekasih.

"yeoboo, aku ingin melihat ruangan yang lain. kau duduk saja disitu, ah chanyeol-ssi bisa kau temani istriku sebentar mungkin kau bisa menceritakan tentang seluk beluk rumah ini? chanyeol-ssi? Chogio chanyeol-ssi apa kau mendengar ku?"

"eoh.. ne? mianhandagu sehun-sshi. Kau bicara apa tadi?"

Chanyeol yang kikuk karena tertangkap basah sedang melamun itu merasa tidak enak karena sudah mengabaikan pertanyaan sehun sang pembeli

" haha apa yang kau pikirkan sepagi ini, chanyeol-ssi? Apa mungkin kau sedang memikirkan istri mu juga? Oh ya aku tidak melihat istri mu sedari tadi, dimana dia?"

" aku belum menikah sehun-sshi, "

Sehun menampilkan wajah menyesalnya karena sudah bertanya seperti itu pada chanyeol, ia menoleh pada baekhyun yang tengah menatapnya sambil mengangguk seakan akan sedang menyuruh sang suami untuk segera minta maaf

" ahh mianhandagu, chanyeol ssi"

" gwenchana"

" jadi kau masih single eoh? Aku heran mengapa kau masih belum memilik istri, tidak mungkin kan pria setampan mu tidak memilik kekasih?" sehun mencoba kembali mencairkan suasana menjadi lebih hangat dengan sedikit canda gurau didalamnya

" aku,, aku punya kekasih…." Lirih chanyeol yang selanjutnya membuat baekhyun juga sehun mentapnya iba.

.

.

 **flashback**

 _Bulan ini sudah mulai memasuki musim semi dimana saat musim semi daun-daun pohon blossom yang berwarna-warni mulai berguguran dengan indahnya dan bunga-bunga sakura yang bermekaran menambah keindahan musim semi itu sendiri._

 _Sesosok namja mungil tengah terduduk sendiri ditaman menunggu kehadiran kekasihnya yang katanya akan menemuinya disini. Sudah 10 menit berlalu namun kekasih yang ia tunggu tak kunjung muncul dihadapannya, karena bosan namja mungil tersebut menggoyangkan kaki - kaki mungilnya tak lupa dia pun mengerucutkan kedua belah bibirnya lalu menunduk_

 _Tak lama, sepasang sepatu muncul dipenglihatannya. karena penasaran dengan pemilik sepatu yang berada didepan kakinya namja mungil tersebut mendongkakkan kepalanya. Bibirnya yang mengerucut itu mulai berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang membuat siapapun akan terpesona dengan senyumannya._

 _"sayang…" namja mungil tersebut tersenyum ketika melihat sosok didepannya adalah kekasih yang ia tunggu sedari tadi_

 _"hai sayang, maaf karena aku telat datang, kau pasti menunggu lama" namja tinggi dihadapannya ini meminta maaf dan menatap namja didepannya dengan perasaan menyesal telah membuat kekasih mungilnya ini menunggu lama._

 _"tidak apa, aku mengerti. oh ya ada apa kau mengajakku kemari? tumben sekali?"_

 _"sebenarnya aku ingin memberikanmu ini, Selamat ulang Tahun chagiya" namja tinggi tersebut menyodorkan sekotak kado berwarna biru pada kekasihnya itu. Ternyata kekasih mungilnya ini sedang berulang tahun jadi dia memberikan kado pada kekasihnya itu._

 _"wah terima kasih sayang,, apa ini? boleh aku buka sekarang?" Tanya namja yang lebih mungil penasaran sambil menimang nimang kado yang dihiasi pita berwarna merah sesuai dengan warna kesukaannya._

 _"tentu saja kau boleh membukanya chagi"_

 _namja mungil tersebut mulai membuka bungkusan kado yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat isi kado yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu._

 _"sayang ini,,, astaga kau?" mata namja mungil tersebut mulai berkaca-kaca, ternyata isi kadonya adalah sebuah cincin yang sangat cantik. apakah saat ini kekasihnya itu sedang melamarnya?_

 _"ne sayang itu adalah sebuah cincin, walaupun cincin itu hanya sebuah cincin yang sederhana tapi itu adalah tanda bahwa kau hanyalah milikku."_

 _Ucapnya serius sambil terus menatap wajah mungil milik kekasihnya yang saat ini seperti sedang terharu. Ia kemudian berlutut di depan tubuh baekhyun sambil meraih lengan kanan namja mungilnya_

 _"jadi maukah kau menikah denganku? aku tahu lamaranku ini tidak seromantis drama-drama yang selalu kau tonton di tv, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh padamu. aku ingin mengikatmu dalam tali pernikahan, aku sangat - sangat mencintaimu baekhyun. will you marry me?"_

 _Baekhyun yang tersentuh akan lamaran chanyeol ini hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia menerima lamaran chanyeol. Baekhyun yang terharu tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya. ia berpikir ternyata chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh dengan hubungan mereka._

 _"yes i do. aku juga sangat-sangat mencintaimu"_

 _"kau,, kau menerima lamaran ini?"_

 _"ne tentu saja chan"_

 _"terima kasih sayang,, terima kasih... besok aku akan menemui kedua orang tuamu"_

 _Namja yang lebih besar memeluk erat tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya dengan bahagia? tentu saja ia bahagia. Tapi apakah kebahagian itu akan berlangsung lama ? akan kah jalan cerita cintanya selalu sesuai dengan apa yang ia dan baekhyun harapkan? Nyatanya tak semua bunga cantik memiliki bau yang sesuai dengan kecantikannya._

 **Flashback end**

.

.

"lalu dimana kekasih mu sekarang?" Tanya sehun penasaran

"iya dimana dia, bukan kah chanyeol-ssi sudah melamarnya? Harusnya kalian bisa hidup bersama dengan bahagia seperti kami?"

"sayang, apa kau ini seorang pengacara? Mengapa memberikan chanyeol-ssi pertanyaan begitu banyak?"

Baekhyun mengurucutkan bibirnya ketika sehun memperingatkan sang istri akan kecerewetannya yang kadang kadang muncul secara tiba tiba seperti sekarang.

"tak apa sehun-ssi, tapi aku yakin kalian pasti tidak ingin mendengar jawaban ku tentang dimana kekasih ku itu sekarang. Karena kurasa…."

Sehun dan baekhyun menatap chanyeol menunggu kata kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar

"kurasa hubungan cinta kami sudah berakhir gara gara kesalahan ku sendiri"

Suasana berubah menjadi hening,, seketika atmosfer kebahagiaan yang dibawa oleh sehun dan baekhyun berubah menjadi kesedihan setelah cerita chanyeol barusan. Merasa bersalah karena telah membuat sang tamu atau katakan lah calon pembelinya itu canggung chanyeol pun beralih untuk berhenti membicarakan masa lalu.

" ah haha maaf kan aku, tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan masa lalu ku yang buruk. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

" kau ini bicara apa chanyeol-ssi? Kami lah yang terlebih dahulu memulai pembicaraan ini, maaf telah membuatmu kembali mengingat masa lalu bersama kekasih mu itu" sehun setengah membungkuk kepada chanyeol,

"astaga,, ini bukan salah mu sehun-sshi"

"mengapa kalian jadi saling meminta maaf seperti ini? apakah kita sedang berada dalam acara reality show?" baekhyun bertanya untuk menengahi aksi ke dua pria dihadapannya yang terus saling berminta maaf tanpa henti ini.

Sehun dan chanyeol menatap baekhyun secara bersamaan, ke dua pria itu lantas tersenyum.

"aigoo,, kau benar yeobo" ucap sehun sambil mengusak lembut surai hitam milik baekhyun.

"kalau begitu aku akan melanjutkan berkeliling, kau tunggu saja disini jika lelah." Baekhyun mengangguk dengan lucunya.

"oh nde chanyeolie, jika tidak keberatan bisakah kau temani istri ku ini? dia sangat penakut"

"yeobo!"

" eoh? Baiklah sehun-ssi. Aku akan menemani baekhyun-ssi sambil bercerita seluk belu rumah ini"

"itu terdengar bagus, baiklah aku pergi."

Sehun lantas melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju pintu keluar, tapi baru saja ia meraih knop pintu itu tiba tiba sehun berbalik dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan

"chanyeol-ssi, apa itu jus strawberry?"

Tanya nya sambil menunjuk ke gelas yang berada digenggaman sang istri yang kini hampir tak tersisa itu

"eoh? Maksud mu minuman yang baekhyun-ssi minum?"

Sehun mengangguk, sedangkan baekhyun ia malah terus memperhatikan gelas yang isisnya sudah berpindah kedalam perutnya beberapa saat lalu

"nde itu jus strawberry sehun-ssi"

"woahh bagaimana bisa? Itu adalah minuman favourite istri ku hehe"

"be benarkah?"

" wahh apa kau mempunyai semacam chemistry kuat terhadap seseorang?"

Goda sehun yang tanpa sadar malah membuat chanyeol kebingungan harus menjawab apa, terlihat jelas ketika chanyeol mengagruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu

"yeobo hentikan, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Benar begitu chanyeol ssi?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan lemah setelahnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa baekhyun akan menanggapi serius candaan sehun padanya. Sehun pun mentapa aneh pada sang istri, ia sungguh baru pertama kalinya melihat ekspresi baekhyun yang seperti itu

"kenapa kau menjual rumah ini?" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol

untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun tidak bertemu, baru kali ini chanyeol mendengar baekhyun berbicara padanya lagi.

"aku tidak menjualnya, aku hanya sengaja membuat iklan tentang penjualan rumah ini agar kau bisa datang kemari dan menemuiku" jawab chanyeol santai membuat baekhyun menatap chanyeol dan mengerutkan dahinya

"bodoh, lalu jika bukan aku yang datang bagaimana? apa kau akan tetap menjual rumah ini?"

"tentu saja aku tidak akan menjualnya. tapi beruntunglah, karena pada akhirnya kau yang datang. dan aku terkejut ternyata kau datang bersama 'suami'mu" chanyeol sengaja menekankan kata 'suami' pada baekhyun

"kenapa kau kembali? kufikir kau tidak akan kembali lagi kesini" ucap baekhyun dingin

"bukankah aku pernah bilang padamu jika aku akan kembali setelah semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"seharusnya kau tak perlu kembali, aku malah bersyukur jika kau tak kembali"

"..." chanyeol terdiam, dia merasa menyesal karena waktu itu dia meninggalkan baekhyun. Pasti baekhyun sangat membencinya, tapi chanyeol mempunyai alasan kenapa dia pergi meninggalkan baekhyun.

"mianhae , aku tidak bermaksud pergi meninggalkanmu aku mempunyai alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu. aku..."

"cukup ! aku tak mau mendengarkan alasanmu lagi. semua sudah berakhir chanyeol"

.

.

.

 _"chanlie kau kuliah jurusan arsitektur bangunan bukan? jadi apakah setelah kau lulus dan kita menikah nanti kau bisa buatkan rumah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal kita nanti?" ucap baekhyun sedikit bermanja-manja pada kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk menggambar design untuk tugas praktikum kuliahnya_

 _"tentu saja aku bisa, memang kau ingin rumah yang seperti apa heum?" tanya chanyeol yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya dari selembar kertas yang ia gambar itu menjadi menatap baekhyun sambil mengelus surai namja mungil yang menjadi kekasihnya ini._

 _"eumm aku ingin memiliki rumah didekat pantai, rumahku juga harus berlantai dua dan memiliki balkon agar jika saat malam hari aku bisa melihat hamparan pantai yang luas itu dari balkon rumah kita. Oh ya aku juga ingin memiliki rumah dengan ruang keluarga yang luas agar saat kita memiliki anak nanti , kita bisa bermain bersama diruang keluarga itu. aku juga ingin rumah kita memiliki taman bunga dibelakang rumah, kau kan tahu sendiri aku sangat menyukai bunga jadi nanti aku bisa menanam berbagai bunga untuk memperindah taman itu. dan yang terpenting adalah pintu, pintu rumah kita harus lah yang lebar dan aku ingin terdapat ukiran inisial nama kita 'CB' dipintu tersebut" jawab baekhyun sambil membayangkan bagaimana wujud rumah impiannya itu_

 _"sudah itu saja? tidak ada yang lain?"_

 _"sepertinya tidak, itu saja sudah cukup untukku" baekhyun tersenyum_

 _"baiklah, aku akan mengabulkan permohonanmu tuan putri, tapi ingat setelah kita menikah nanti ketika aku pulang kerja , kau harus menyambutku didepan pintu rumah kita sambil tersenyum manis padaku" chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung baekhyun_

 _"siap pangeran, tenang saja. itu semua sudah pasti akan aku lakukan tanpa perlu kau menyuruhnya"_

.

.

 _"chanyeol kenapa kau menutup mataku?" tanya baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa kekasih jerapahnya ini menutup kedua matanya_

 _"aku memiliki sebuah kejutan untukmu jadi jangan membuka matamu sebelum aku menyuruhnya" chanyeol menggiring baekhyun berjalan , sedangkan baekhyun dalam hatinya menebak-nebak kejutan aap yang akan diberikan chanyeol padanya._

 _"chanyeol palliwa, mataku pedas kau tutup seperti ini terus"_

 _"sebentar sayang, nah sampai. ingat buka matamu pada saat hitungan ketiga ya. arrachi?"_

 _"heum" baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, chanyeol dengan perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari mata baekhyun dan mulai menghitung_

 _"hana,,, dul,, set... buka matamu"_

 _"eumm,, chan,,, ini..." baekhyun menutup mulutnya tak percaya , dihadapannya kini terpangpang rumah yang benar-benar sangat ia idamkan sedari dulu._

 _Rumah impian baekhyun, rumah yang berada didekat pantai dengan bangunan dua lantai dan memiliki balkon yang menghadap pantai. tak lupa dibelakang rumah tersebut dilengkapi taman bunga yang indah, banyak berbagai macam bunga tumbuh disana. Walaupun rumah ini terlihat sederhana tapi inilah rumah yang sangat diimpikan baekhyun. Jadi inikah kejutan yang diberikan chanyeol padanya? sunguh rasanya baekhyun ingin menangis saking bahagianya._

 _"bagaimana kau suka dengan kejutan dariku?"_

 _"chanyeol ini luar biasa. neomu neomu johae" baekhyun tersenyum bahagia_

 _"ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun untukmu dari ku, maaf terlambat memberikannya karena ada beberapa yang perlu ini akan menjadi rumah masa depan kita, kita akan mengisinya bersama dengan anak anak kita kelak,_ _dan_ _rumah ini yang akan menjadi saksi awal dari keseriusan cinta ku pada mu. Jadi bersediakah kau menetap dan mendampingiku selama sisa hidupku dirumah ini?_

 _"yes, i will. I Love you" baekhyun berjinjit menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan chanyeol lalu mulai menyatukan kedua belah bibirnya dengan kedua belah bibir milik kekasihnya itu._

 _" I love you more"_

 _chanyeol yang merasa bahagia akhirnya menyunggingkan senyumannya disela-sela ciumannya. Dengan perlahan kedua belah bibir mereka saling berpagutan dengan mesranya menyalurkan semua perasaan cinta satu sama lain. tanpa memikirkan hari esok yang entah apa yang akan terjadi._

.

.

.

"chanyeol-ssi terima kasih, aku sangat menyukai rumahmu ini jadi aku akan membeli rumah ini. bagaimana yeobo apa kau setuju dengan pendapatku?"

"ne, aku setuju aku juga menyukai rumah ini" baekhyun tersenyum pada sehun

"baiklah, jadi chanyeol-ssi kapan kita bisa mendiskusikan tentang jual-beli rumah ini?"

"nanti aku akan menghubungimu sehun-ssi. syukurlah jika kau dan baekhyun-ssi menyukai rumah ini"

"okay, ini kartu namaku , cepat hubungi aku maka aku akan segera membayar rumah ini" sehun memberikan kartu namanya pada chanyeol dan chanyeol menerimanya

"baiklah, secepatnya aku akan menghubungimu"

"kalau begitu kami pamit dulu chanyeol-ssi, senang bisa berbisnis denganmu" sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum ramah pada chanyeol

"ne senang juga bisa berbisnis denganmu sehun-ssi" chanyeol membalas uluran tangan sehun dan balas tersenyum ramah pada sehun

"sampai jumpa chanyeol-ssi, ayo yeobo" sehun mulai berjalan keluar mendahului baekhyun lalu baekhyun mengikuti sehun dari belakang , namun saat dia sampai didepan pintu langkahnya terhenti ketika chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"senang bertemu denganmu lagi uri baekhyunee, sekali lagi aku ucapkan padamu jika aku mencintaimu dan akan tetap mencintaimu. Maafkan aku atas semua kesalahanku yang telah meninggalkanmu. aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu, apakah kau mau membuka pintu hatimu lagi untukku dan kembali padaku?" lirih chanyeol menatap sendu punggung baekhyun yang membelakanginya

"mianhae" hanya kata itu yang baekhyun ucapkan setelah itu dengan perlahan tubuh baekhyun mulai menghilang dari hadapan chanyeol.

.

.

"yeobo ada apa denganmu? kenapa kau melamun begitu heum, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" sehun mendekati baekhyun sambil memberikan secangkir coklat panas pada lelaki mungil yang berstatus 'istrinya' itu

"ani, tidak ada apa-apa. aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan saja" baekhyun mengambil secangkir coklat panas dari tangan sehun lalu mulai menyeruputnya. setidaknya pikirannya sedikit tenang setelah meminum coklat panas tersebut

"kau sakit?" tanya sehun khawatir

"entahlah, tapi tenang saja aku hanya butuh istirahat mungkin besok aku sudah sehat kembali" baekhyun tersenyum hangat pada sehun memberitahukan bahwa ia akan segera baik-baik saja

"benarkah? kalau begitu tidurlah. lagi pula ini sudah malam. bukankah kau besok ingin melihat rumah itu lagi sendirian?"

"ne,,, terima kasih sehun-ah"

"terima kasih untuk apa sayang? kau selalu mengucapkan terima kasih padaku"

"terima kasih untuk coklat panasnya, terima kasih karena telah mengkhawatirkanku dan terima kasih karena kau telah mencintaiku dan tidak meninggalkanku"

"hahaha kau ini. ya sama-sama. aku juga berterima kasih padamu karena kau juga mencintaiku. aku benar-benar mencintaimu baekhyun-ah"

"nado" baekhyun tersenyum pada sehun

"sudah cepat tidur, jangan lupa mimpikan aku" sehun mengecup sekilas bibir baekhyun membuat baekhyun semakin bersyukur mendapatkan seorang suami yang baik dan perhatian seperti sehun

"ne selamat malam suamiku"

.

.

Paginya baekhyun kembali kerumah chanyeol, namun Baekhyun heran ketika melihat chanyeol berada didepan pintu dengan wajah yang menyedihkan, ada apa dengan chanyeol? kenapa chanyeol duduk didepan pintu dengan tampang yang sangat menyedihkan? apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan chanyeol?. Baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol menyedihkan seperti itu sebenarnya ingin memeluk tubuh lelaki yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu. Walaupun hubungannya dengan chanyeol sudah ia anggap berakhir dua tahun yang lalu tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya baekhyun masih merasakan jika nama chanyeol masih ada disana. Tapi kenyataan yang membuatnya harus membuang rasa itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,

"ingat kau sudah memikiki sehun" begitulah batin baekhyun.

Perlahan baekhyun mulai mendekati chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap baekhyun ketika dia melihat sepasang sepatu berada didepan matanya saat dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"oh kau datang baekhyun-ssi?" sapa chanyeol dengan senyuman ramahnya

"apa aku mengganggu mu, aku mampir untuk meminta tanda tangan mu." Baekhyun menyodorkan selembar kertas yang entah apa isinya itu.

"…"

" sehun dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk membeli rumah ini"

"oh geura? Silakan masuk kalau begitu"

chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya mempersilahkan baekhyun masuk, baekhyun dengan wajah datarnya mulai masuk kedalam rumah chanyeol

Baekhyun terdiam didepan pintu lalu matanya menatap pintu rumah yang terbuka itu. Perlahan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis saat melihat ukiran dipintu tersebut yang masih melekat. Ukiran bertuliskan inisial nama chanyeol dan baekhyun 'CB' masih terukir jelas di papan pintu berwarna coklat tersebut..

.

.

 _._

 _"wah kau benar-benar membuat ukiran inisial nama kita di pintu ini?" tanya baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar saat pertama kalinya menginjakkan kakinya didepan pintu rumah yang chanyeol buat untuknya dan melihat sebuah ukiran huruf dengan inisial 'CB' dipintu tersebut_

 _"tentu saja, bagaimana apa kau menyukainya? sebenarnya aku ingin membuat 'ChanBaek' tapi aku ingat ucapanmu jika kau ingin ukiran pintu rumah ini dengan inisial 'Cb' saja. jadi ya aku buatkan seperti permintaanmu" chanyeol menjelaskan pada baekhyun_

 _"ahahaha ya aku sangat menyukainya chan, gomawo"_

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan lagi kakinya menuju ruang tengah yang nantinya akan menjadi ruang keluarga. Ruang tengah yang luas sesuai dengan permintaannya. Baekhyun mendekati salah satu meja yang terdapat foto chanyeol yang berfoto bersama keluarganya. Baekhyun menelusuri satu persatu foto yang terpajang diatas meja tersebut, matanya berhenti ketika melihat slah satu foto yang dipajang dibelakang foto-foto chanyeol dan keluarganya. Baekhyun lantas memegang foto tersebut , seketika dia mengingat moment yang berada difoto tersebut. Ya itu adalah foto dirinya dengan chanyeol saat mereka liburan ke pulau jeju merayakan anniversary hubungan mereka yang ke 4 tahun.

"ternyata kau masih menyimpannya? kufikir kau telah membuangnya" baekhyun berucap lirih lalu meletakkan kembali foto tersebut ditempatnya.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kembali kakinya kali ini menuju kamar. Baekhyun mulai membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Baekhyun fikir chanyeol telah merubah dekorasi dikamar tersebut ternyata semuanya masih sama. Kamar tidur yang cukup luas dengan cat berwarna biru muda dengan lukisan awan diatap kamar tersebut dan Lampu berbentuk matahari yang menempel diatas atap kamar.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar itu dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela balkon kamar itu. Setelah berhasil membuka jendela, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju pinggiran balkon dan menatap hamparan laut biru yang menghampar luas disana dengan indahnya.

Perlahan mata baekhyun terpejam merasakan sejuknya angin yang berhembus ditubuhnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan moment-moment ini lagi.

Grepp

Mata baekhyun terbuka dengan cepat ketika mendapati sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya. Tubuh baekhyun menegang dan tangannya mulai memegang lengan orang yang memeluknya dari belakang itu dan hendak melepaskannya, namun pergerakannya berhenti karena orang yang memeluknya ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun kini pasrah , karena dia tahu seberapapun besar dia ingin melepaskan pelukan orang itu, orang itu pasti tidak akan mau melepaskannya.

"biarkan seperti ini dulu, aku merindukanmu" bisik orang yang memeluknya itu

"..." baekhyun hanya terdiam

"aku benar-benar merindukanmu baekhyun. maafkan aku , kumohon maafkan aku. aku tidak bermaksud pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja. aku, aku mempunyai alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu. ku mohon maafkan aku baekhyun"

"..." baekhyun diam, sungguh baekhyun bingung harus berkata apa pada chanyeol. Ingatannya saat chanyeol meninggalkannya dulu membuat hatinya sesak.

"ku mohon maafkan aku baek. aku mencintaimu"

"cukup chanyeol, berhenti !" baekhyun memaksa chanyeol berhenti berbicara dan dengan sekejab dia berhasil melepaskan pelukan chanyeol.

"berhenti. berhenti mengatakan cinta padaku. semua sudah berakhir. lepaskan aku dan lupakan aku ! berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf padaku, apapun alasan yang kau punya aku tak mau mendengarnya. sudah cukup, aku sudah menganggap hubungan kita berakhir dua tahun yang lalu. aku pergi" baekhyun menatap tajam kedua mata chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan sendu, lalu pergi berlalu meninggalkannya.

"sebegitu bencikah kau padaku baek? maafkan aku"

.

.

.

Semenjak insiden chanyeol yang memeluk baekhyun dibalkon kamar tempat mereka dulu pernah bersama, Baekhyun tak pernah menampakkan dirinyanya kembali dihadapan chanyeol. Baekhyun tak ingin ingatan tentang chanyeol yang meninggalkannya dua tahun yang lalu muncul kembali dan membuat dadanya sesak.

chanyeol yang merasakan jika baekhyun sangat-sangat membencinya merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi chanyeol berfikir jika keputusan yang ia buat dua tahun yang lalu untuk meninggalkan baekhyun sudah benar. Karena jika dia tidak meninggalkan baekhyun mungkin saat ini dia tidak akan bisa melihat sosok yang ia cintai itu.

Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada baekhyun tentang alasan yang sebenarnya dia meninggalkan baekhyun. Walaupun baekhyun mungkin tak mau mendengarnya setidaknya dia sudah mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Meski terlambat karena baekhyun sudah milik orang lain tidak masalah, asalkan dia bisa melihat baekhyun bahagia, Chanyeol juga merasa bahagia.

Hari ini chanyeol menemui baekhyun dirumah yang baekhyun tinggali bersama sehun. Setelah menunggu sehun pergi, kini saatnya chanyeol masuk kerumah baekhyun dan menemui baekhyun untuk mengatakan semuanya.

tingg-tonggg

chanyeol menekan beberapa kali bel rumah baekhyun. Tak lama kemudian sosok yang ia cari muncul dihadapannya.

"chanyeol? " baekhyun yang baru saja membuka pintu terkejut dengan sosok pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah chanyeol, ya park chanyeol

"ada perlu apa kau kemari?"

"baek, aku mau menjelaskan semuanya padamu"

"menjelaskan apa lagi? aku kan sudah katakan padamu jika aku tak mau mendengar apapun alasanmu ! sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. aku sibuk" baekhyun hendak menutup pintu rumahnya namun dengan cepat chanyeol menahan pintu tersebut

"lepaskan chanyeol"

"tidak, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku baek ! aku akan merasa semakin bersalah jika aku tak mengatakan semuanya padamu" chanyeol memohon pada baekhyun

"simpan semua rasa bersalahmu chan ! aku tak peduli !" dengan sekuat tenaga baekhyun menutup pintunya lalu menguncinya. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya dipintu lalu memejamkan matanya menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi turun. Sedangkan chanyeol kini ia menggedor-gedor pintu rumah baekhyun berharap baekhyun akan membukanya lalu mendengarkan semua penjelasannya. Chanyeol yang lelah, akhirnya pun menyerah , mungkin lain waktu baekhyun mau mendengarkannya. Dengan perasaan yang kecewa chanyeol pergi dari rumah baekhyun.

"tidak apa jika kau tidak mau mendengarkan alasanku hari ini, tapi lain kali kau harus mendengarkannya baek. kalau begitu aku pergi terima kasih"

.

.

Gagal

Satu kata itu yang kini berada diisi kepala channyeol. Lagi-lagi dia gagal menjelaskan semuanya pada susah untuk membujuk baekhyun agar mau mendengarkan perkataannya. Sungguh Chanyeol bingung harus dengan cara apa lagi agar baekhyun mau menuruti chanyeol dan mendengarkan semua penjelasannya. Sudah berbagai cara chanyeol lakukan, namun lagi-lagi chanyeol harus menundanya.

Akhirnya Chanyeol memutuskan membuat surat untuk baekhyun lalu menyimpannya, jika waktunya sudah tepat chanyeol akan memberikan surat itu langsung pada baekhyun. Setelah selesai membuat surat untuk baekhyun tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi menandakan adanya sebuah pesan. Chanyeol lantas membuka pesan itu

 _from : unknow_

 _hai , I found you!_

Chanyeol terbelak, siapa pengirim pesan misterius ini. apa maksud dari kata menemukan disini? mungkin kah,, mungkin kah dia….. kris wu?

.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _" aku akan membalas kematian kalian, aku bersumpah!"_

 _Janji chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya pada pria pria yang masih berada di depan pagar rumahnya itu_

 _._

 _"semua beres, tapi anak itu tidak ada dimanapun ketua"_

 _"kita akan menemukannya dengan ini"_

 _Chanyeol membulat, itu adalah ponsel milik noonanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan ponsel milik noonanya itu?_

 _" kris wu?"_

 _Seorang pria dengan pakaian sama muncul dari sebuah mobil yang melaju dari arah barat,_

 _" bos memanggil mu untu kemarkas"_

 _" baik, aku akan datang"_

 _Dan hari dimana semua kejadian menyakitkan itu terjadi, chanyeol akhirnya menggenggam sebuah identitas yang akan ia jadikan tumpuan sebagai awal balas dendamnya._

 _Chanyeol tak tahu pasti awal dari kelihaiannya dalam melacak orang dimulai sejak kapan, tapi jika itu di ingat lebih dalam lagi semuanya bermula sejak kepindahannya ke canada 2 tahun silam. Berguru pada junmyeon, salah satu sahabat dari kedua orang tuannya yang menetap disana. Ia pun memulai pelatihan untuk balas dendamnya, mulai dari bela diri dan membiasakan diri dengan semua alat yang digunakan untuk membunuh termasuk pistol._

 _Dan usahanya tak sia sia,ia kembali ke korea setelah persiapan diri yang matang. Ia pun mulai mencari posisi target dan hebatnya ia tak butuh waktu lama untu itu semua. Ia berhasi membawa dan menyekap ke 8 orang yang pernah membunuh orang orang terkasihnya termasuk kris wu sang ketua._

 _Dan dengan dalih balas dendam pula chanyeol menghabisi semua orang disana dengan pistol yang ia gunakan percis seperti yang mereka lakukan pada keluarganya._

 _Dan orang yang mendapatkan giliran terakhir dan paling special adalah kris_

 _" ucapakan selamat tinggal pada dunia mu, keparat!"_

 _DOOORRRRR_

 _FLASBACK END_

.

.

.

Chanyeol mendatangi tempat yang dulu pernah ia jadikan sebagai tempat balas dendamnya pada mereka 8 orang yang pembunuh. Ia yakin dengan jelas bahwa ditempat ini lah ia membunuh kris dan kawan kawannya. Tapi mengapa ia merasakan sesuatau yang buruk akan segera terjadi? sepertinya ia harus kembali waspada atas pesan yang mencurigankan itu,ia harus segera pulang untuk melacak siapa yang mengirimi pesan misterius itu. Tapi baru saja ia akan melangkah tiba tiba ponsel nya bergetar

Kringgg

 _Unknow calling_

" apa kabar mu, park chanyeol?"

DEG, suara ini. chanyeol sudah pasti tidak salah dengar, ini suara kris benar benar kris. Bagaimana mungkin ia masih hidup?

"kau dimana brengsek?"

"owhh sabar bung,,, apa tidak bisa hanya dengan membalas sapaan ku terlebih dulu"

"ck tidak usah berbasa basi padaku. cepat katakan dimana kau sekarang?" bentak chanyeol

"hahaha balikkan badanmu, tepat diarah jarum jam yang ke 9"

chanyeol lekas membalikkan badannya dan disana dia melihat kris tersenyum menyeringai padanya. Tapi dia bersyukur karena ternyata Kris sendiri disana. Namun rasa syukurnya itu kini tergantikan dengan wajah yang panik. Ternyata ditangan kris terdapat pisau belati , Kris menyeringai pada chanyeol sebelumnya lalu kini pandangan kris tertuju pada salah satu orang yang lewat dijalan tersebut. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang kris , matanya membola saat dia melihat siapa orang yang dipandang oleh kris. Hati chanyeol berdegub kencang, keringat mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya, tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi.

"kau lihat orang itu, sepertinya orang itu benar orang yang kau cintai karena menurut pandanganku kau sangat ketakutan sekali hahaah" kris tertawa puas melihat wajah chanyeol yang ketakutan dari kejauhan. Sedang apa baekhyun tempat seperti ini? astaga mungkin kah ini salah satu jebakan dari kris?

"ma-mau apa kau ? apa kau ingin kubunuh sekali lagi?" bentak chanyeol lagi

"haha aku tak akan mati semudah itu asal kau tahu, dan jika kau bertanya apa yang aku ingin kan. yang aku ingin adalah ini"

mata chanyeol membola lebih besar ketika melihat kris melemparkan pisau belatinya kearah baekhyun. secepat kilat chanyeol melempar handphonenya lalu berlari menemui baekhyun. Setelah berhasil mendekati baekhyun, chanyeol membalik tubuh baekhyun lalu memeluknya dengan erat

slapp

pisau yang kris lempar menusuk dipunggung chanyeol dan menembus hingga jantungnya. Darah mengucur dengan derasnya ditubuh chanyeol. Baekhyun yang terkejut dengan kejadian ini membelakakan matanya, baekhyun masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Namun suara chanyeol yang terdengar lirih ditelinganya membuatnya tersadar.

"baek..baekhyun k-kau ba-baik saja kan?" lirih chanyeol menahan rasa sakitnya

"chanyeol.. astaga chanyeol" baekhyun panik entah kenapa hatinya kini merasakan sakit

"syukurlah ji-jika kau baik-baik saja" mata baekhyun memanas, bahkan disaat seperti ini chanyeol masih sempat tersenyum padanya

"chan..chanyeol" tak terasa air mata menetes dikedua pipinya

"wae? kenapa kau menangis? tenanglah tak usah khawatir.. ak-aku baik-baik saja" tangan chanyeol menjulur dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipi baekhyun

"chanyeol. bertahanlah.. aku akan menghubungi ambulan dan membawamu kerumah sakit" baekhyun dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh disakunya, namun saat baekhyun ingin mengetikan nomor ambulan chanyeol merebut handphone baekhyun lalu menatap baekhyun

"tidak perlu, percuma saja kau memanggil ambulan untuk membawaku kerumah sakit. aku,,, aku tidak akan bisa diselamatkan"

"chanyeol berhenti berkata omong kosong seperti itu. kembalikan handphone ku" baekhyun berusaha mengambil handphonenya namun chanyeol melemparkan handphone milik baekhyun hingga handphone baekhyun retak

"yak apa kau sudah gila chanyeol?" teriak baekhyun kesal dengan sikap chanyeol yang seenaknya melemparkan handphone baekhyun hingga retak tak berbentuk.

"baekhyun aku minta maaf, maafkan aku atas kesalahanku selama ini padamu. ku mohon maafkan aku, aku tahu aku terlalu banyak membuat kesalahan padamu. maaf telah membuatmu menangis, maaf telah membuatmu terluka, dan maaf telah meninggalkanmu. Sungguh aku tak berniat meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar waktu itu. aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku fikir caraku waktu itu benar tapi ternyata aku salah. maafkan aku. aku tahu kau pasti kecewa padaku dan aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. tapi aku mohon ini permintaan terakhirku, maafkan segala kesalahanku. aku tahu walaupun berulang kali aku meminta maaf padamu ini tidak akan merubah segalanya. Sekali lagi maafkan aku. aku mencintaimu baekhyun-ah. apa kau mau memaafkanku?" Chanyeol dengan cepat mengucapkan permintaan maaf pada baekhyun. Sungguh Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"ya aku memaafkanmu chan hiks, jadi kumohon bertahanlah"

"jinja? kau sudah memaafkanku?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan perasaan lega

"ne hiks"

"terima kasih baekhyun , terima kasih. oh ya kau tak perlu membeli rumah itu, bukankah rumah itu adalah milikmu? jika kau ingin tinggal bersama dengan suamimu, tinggallah. pintu rumah itu selalu terbuka untukmu seperti halnya pintu hatiku yang selalu terbuka untukmu. baekhyun , apa aku boleh meminta satu permintaan padamu?"chanyeol menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun

"apa itu?"

"bolehkah aku menciummu untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi?"

"tidak kau tidak boleh pergi lagi chanyeol" air mata baekhyun mengalir dengan derasnya saat mendengar perkataan chanyeol

"tidak bisa baek, aku harus pergi ini sangat menyakitkan. ku moh..hmmmppt" kata-kata chanyeol terputus ketika baekhyun membungkam bibirnya dengan bibir cherry milik baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya dengan baekhyun walaupun hanya menempel tapi chanyeol tetap merasa senang. setidaknya dia kini tahu bagaimana perasaan baekhyun padanya. Karena merasa hatinya sudah lega, chanyeol mulai menutup kedua matanya.

baekhyun mulai membuka matanya ketika merasa tak ada pergerakan dari chanyeol. Tangisannya pecah saat merasa tubuh chanyeol yang kini terasa kaku dan tak ada lagi hembusan nafas dari pernafasan chanyeol.

"chanyeol,,, jangan pergi... jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.. aku... aku mencintaimu"

baekhyun menangis , untuk kedua kalinya baekhyun menangis dan menangisi kepergian chanyeol.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi? Kau benar namja yang bernama Byun baekhyun" tanya seorang namja mendekati tubuh baekhyun yang menangis dipinggir makam yang bertuliskan 'park chanyeol' dibatu nisannya.

"ne, aku byun baekhyun" baekhyun berdiri dan menatap pria yang berada didepannya itu

"ini surat terakhir yang chanyeol tulis untukmu, aku menemukannya disaku baju yang ia kenakan" kata pria tersebut sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat

"untukku?" tanya baekhyun memastikan

"ya itu untukmu, lihatlah namamu tertera diamplop itu" pria itu menunjukkan tulisan 'to : byun baekhyun' pada bagian depan amplop surat tersebut.

"terima kasih, tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku baekhyun?"

"mudah saja, aku adalah sahabat dari kedua orang tua chanyeol di kanada. Perkenalkan namaku kim junmyeon" Pria paruh baya itu mengulurkan tangannya. Baekhyun awalnya ragu namun dia membalas uluran tangan jun myeong

"senang bertemu dengamu junmyeon ajjushi. Aku baekhyun"

"aku sudah mengetahui semua tentang kisah cintamu dan juga chanyeol , chanyeol sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. ah sepertinya waktuku sudah tidak banyak, aku akn segera mengurus permasalahan antara chanyeol dan kris. kalau begitu aku permisi baekhyun-ssi" jun myeon tersenyum hangat pada baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun yang kini menatap surat yang berada ditangannya itu.

.

.

.

Dear Baekhyun ,

aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar kau mau mendengar penjelasanku.

sebenarnya alasanku meninggalkanmu waktu itu adalah karena aku ingin melindungimu.

apa kau tahu berita tentang pembunuhan putri salah satu mentri pertahanan korea dua tahun yang lalu? pelakunya adalah kris, kau pasti bertanya kan bagaimana aku tahu? sebenarnya akulah orang yang melihat kejadian pembunuhan tersebut dan akulah orang yang telah melaporkan kris beserta komplotannya kepolisi. Namun sayang kris berhasil lolos.

Kris yang merasa aksinya tidak berjalan mulus kemudian mencari membunuh kedua orang tua dan juga noonaku. Keluarga satu-satunya yang aku miliki dan aku cintai. Hatiku benar-benar hancur saat meliahat mereka sudah tak bernyawa, bahkan ia tak membiarkan ku membawa jasad mereka untuk di kebumikan karena setelahnya mereka langsung meledakan bom dirumah ku. Seakan akan aksi pembunuhan itu adalah murni karena kebakaran akibat gas bocor, itu lah berita yang aku dengar ditelevisi keesokan hari.

Hari dimana aku akan mengatakan kesaksian dan protesku pada kantor polisi, sebuah pesan masuk melalalui ponsel ku. Ia kembali mengancam ku agar selalu tutup mulut jika tidak, ia akan membunuh semua orang yang dekat dengan ku seperti ia membunuh keluarga ku. Dan saat itu aku langsung teringat pada mu.

Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu baekhyun, sudah cukup aku merasa sedih dengan kepergian keluargaku yang aku cintai.

jalan satu-satunya agar kris tidak mengetahui keberadaanmu adalah aku harus pergi menjauh dari kehidupanmu. Aku mengganti semua identitasku lalu aku pergi ke kanada. Kufikir ini memang jalan yang tepat, tapi ternyata aku salah. Seharusnya aku mengatakan padamu terlebih dahulu dan tidak meninggalkanmu, tapi jika aku menemui waktu itu aku malah takut keselamatanmu terancam.

 _._

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Malam ini kota seoul diguyur hujan yang sangat deras, Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai menyelesaikan jam kuliahnya terpaksa harus pulang dengan tubuh yang basah kuyub. Sebenarnya dia menyesal karena tidak mendengarkan perkataan eommanya tadi pagi untuk membawa payung._

 _"ayolah eomaa,, aku berangkat menggunakan sepedah motor ku. Masa iya aku harus menggunakan payung ketika hujan nanti? aku membawa jas hujan ku eomma, kau tak usah khawatir heumm?"_

 _Begitulah jawabnya disaat dirinya hendak berangkat ke kampus pagi tadi._

 _Tapi pepatah memang selalu saja benar jika menyangkut tentang nasehat orang tua, chanyeol pun merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ini. motornya kehabisan bahan bakar ditengah tengah jalan, jadi terpaksa ia meninggalkannya disana ya setelah sebelumnya menelpon mobil Derek untuk membawanya kerumah._

 _Chanyeol berlari menerobos rintikan air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya._ _Ia seakan_ _tidak peduli jika tubuhnya akan basah kuyup, yang ia pikirkan hanyalah cepat kembali kerumahnya lalu istirahat. Eittshh mungkin ia akan menemui eommanya dulu untuk meminta maaf karena sudah tidak mendengarkan naseha_ _tnya_ _saat pagi_ _tadi_ _. Aigoo bukan kah park chanyeol anak yang manis?_

 _Namun saat itu tiba tiba ia mendengar suara yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan niatan pulangnya._

 _"ajjushi, ak aku mohon jangan bu bunuh aku. hiks"_

 _"lihat, putri cantik ini sedang memohon eoh?"_

 _Astaga, katakan apa yang dilihat chanyeol saat ini hanyalah salah satu adegan syuting dalam scan drama yang sedang booming DOTS. Seorang wanita yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah terlihat ketakutan bahkan menangsi sambil sesegukan._

 _Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, sebenarnya apa yang ia lihat ini?_

 _"kau pikir kami akan mengabulkan permintaan mu seperti ayah mu hah?"_

 _Seorang pria bertubuh paling besar berteriak didepan wajah sang gadis, yang mana langsung membuat gadis itu meringsut ketakutan_

 _"ketua, bos menelpon" salah satu pria yang sedari tadi menggenggam tongkat besi itu menyerahkan sebuah ponsel pada pria yang disebut ketua_

 _"nde bos?"_

 _"ohh baiklah, aku akan membereskan anak ini."_

 _"aku mengerti, tidak ada jejak semuanya bersih!"_

 _Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat, jujur saja rasa penasaran atas suara rintihan gadis itu membuat ia ingin menolong gadis yang tadi sempat memohon untuk tidak dibunuh.  
Perlahan dan sangat hati hati chanyeol mendekat ke sebuah drum drum tua yang seperti nya kosong tanpa isi untuk bersembunyi._

Chanyeol ia melihat 8 orang pria tegap memakai setelan jas hitam lengkap dengan pistol yang masing masing mereka pegang dari balik celah berlubang di drum tua tersebut.  
Salah satu dari ke 8 orang itu berada tepat di depan sigadis yang sedang memohon sambil memegangi kedua kaki orang tersebut, oh mungkin kah dia ketuanya?

"ajjushi hiks aku mohon lepaskan aku hiks"  
"Kau ingin dilepaskan, bocah?"

Bocah itu menangis sambil mengangguk, membuat ke 7 orang yang berdiri dibalik sang ketua tersenyum kecut

"Tentu sayang, aku akan mengabulkannya. Jja silakan kau bisa pergi"  
"Ketua..." protes ke 7 orang hampir bersamaan, pasalnya apa yang dilakukan sang ketua tidak sesuai rencana dan perintah dari bos besar mereka.  
Si gadis bingung bukan main, ia menatap tak percaya pada sosok lelaki yang dipanggil ketua ini.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?Kau tidak ingin pergi, bukan kah kau mengatakan ingin dilepaskan?"

Gadis itu tersadar dari rasa ketidak percayaannya, ia lantas bangkit dan mulai melangkah menjauh dari segerombolan pria yang sudah menculik dan menyekapnya itu.

Tapi baru saja ketika gadis itu hendak melangkahkan kaki untuk melewati gerbang besi tiba tiba.

DORRRRR

Sebuah tembakan bersarang tepat mengenai kepala belakang sigadis hingga tebus melalui keningnya, darah segar mengalir melewati permukaan wajah gadis cantik belia bersamaan dengan ambruknya tubuh sang pemilik.

"Aku mengabulkan permintaan mu, aku melepaskan mu dari dunia yang kejam ini tinggal"

Chanyeol terbelak sambil menganga, jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat sama seperti saat dilepaskannya peluru dari pistol yang berasal dari pemilik ketua tadi.

Tubuhnya bergetar, ia harus pergi dari tempat itu. Sebuah pembunuhan telah terjadi dan dia lah satu satunya saksi ditempat kejadian.

Ia harus pergi dan secepat kilat melaporkan semua kejahatan mereka pada polisi. Tapi,,

Drrrtttt  
Drrrtttt  
Drrrtttt

Baekhyunie is calling...

ke 8 pria yang tadi nya hendak pergi karena tugas mereka telah selesai tiba tiba saja mengurungkan niatnya tersebut karena mendengar getar ponsel milik chanyeol yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kejadian itu

"Menyebar, cari orang itu sampai ketemu"

Titah sang ketua yang selanjutnya di jalankan oleh mereka semua

Chanyeol berlari sambil terus menahan langkahnya agar tak terdengar, ia melewati sebuah gedung tua dan masuk kedalam. Ia sungguh sudah terkepung karena orang orang itu tersebar di seluruh jalan keluar dari komplek ini.

Tidak ada jalan lain selain bersembunyi disini untuk sementara waktu. Chanyeol pun mematikan ponselnya saat ini mengabaikan segala panggilan baekhyun beserta keluarganya yang nampaknya sangat khawatir karena chanyeol belum juga pulang kerumah.

"Ketua dia tidak ada dimana pun"  
"Cepat cari dia, dia tidak mungkin jauh dari kalian menemukannya langsung habisi!"

Chanyeol membekap mulutnya sendiri demi menahan ketakutannya, astaga apakah ia akan dibunuh seperti gadis tadi?

"Dengar, aku hanya akan mengatakan nya sekali"

Sang ketua berucap entah pada siapa, membuat seluruh anak buahnya kebingungan.

"Aku tahu kau ada disini, jadi anggaplah ini sebuah negosiasi."

Chanyeol yang bersembunyi pun sadar jika sang ketua itu sedang berbicara padanya dari luar gedung

"Aku tidak akan membunuh mu tenang saja, asalkan kau tetap diam dan terus sembunyi seperti ini. Aku pastikan dirimu akan aman!"

Seketika rasa lega sedikit meneyelimuti hatinya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika ia mendengar sang ketua melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tapi Jika kau melaporkan hal ini pada polisi, aku akan membuat mu menjadi mayat sama percis seperti bocah tadi"

Deg...

Nafas chanyeol seakan terhenti, ketika ancaman itu benar benar dilontarkan oleh sang ketua. Bahkan tubuh nya yang sudah basah kuyup itu terasa memanas.

Sudah 3 hari semenjak insiden pembunuhan itu terjadi chanyeol ia bertingkah sangat aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Tatapanya selalu saja kosong ketika diajak berbicara oleh orang lain bahkan keluarga dan kekasihnya sendiri.

Baik tuan atau nyonya park sudah menyerah untuk menanyakan perihal apa yang telah terjadi pada chanyeol, karena jawabannya pasti selalu sama

"Aku baik baik saja, kalian tidak usah khawatir"

Tapi jutru jawabanya itu mencerminkan bahwa dirinya tidak baik baik saja. Bahkan baekhyun saja tidak bisa menembus pertahan milik chanyeol yang seakan sudah mendarah daging.

Sampai akhirnya disuatu malam, chanyeol sudah tak bisa lagi menahan rasa takut dan bersalahnya secara bersamaan.

Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia meraih ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di laci mej tidur lalu menekan beberapa tombol..

(Annyeonghaseo, kantor polisi distrik han ada yang bisa kami bantu?)

"Hallo,... apa kau menelpon karena ada sebuah kecelakaan?"

Tuuut  
Tuuut  
Tuuttt

Chanyeol menekan tombol mereh dilayar ponselnya, ia sungguh masih ragu pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan keadilan dari kasus pembunuhan yang baru ia ketahui itu  
Ya gadis yang dibunuh pada malam itu ternyata adalah anak dari salah satu menteri pertahanan korea selatan.

Chanyeol tak terima ketika sebuah berita mengatakan bahwa kasus yang ia ketahui pembunuhan itu murni dinyatakan sebagai kecelakaan.  
Chanyeol benar benar murka, bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan demikian?Tapi jika dilihat siapa orang tua dari anak tersebut chanyeol jadi semakin yakin bahwa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan dunia politik.

Tapi ia sungguh dilema, diluar rasa kepeduliannya pada kasus gadis itu ia sungguh takut pada ancaman yang diterimanya.  
Sesungguhnya jika dipersentasikan antara ketakutannya dan kepeduliannya, itu terlihat seperti 40%~60%..

Ia meraih lagi ponselnya dan menekan nomor baekhyun, ia merindukan suara kekasihnya ini. Siapa tahu setelah mendengar suara lembutnya ia bisa menentukan jalan mana yang akan ia pilih

"Hallo..chan?"  
"Hai baek"  
"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"  
"Aku merindukan mu sayang..."  
"Aishh park chanyeol sudah kembali eoh?"  
"Maksud mu?Memang nya selama ini aku siapa?"  
"Kau menjadi orang lain beberapa hari yang lalu, kau tahu itu?."

Chanyeol tak menjawab ia sedikit merenungkan apa yang baru diucapkan baekhyun, benar kah apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu?

"Chan... hallo apa kau tertidur?"  
"Eoh?Nde aku disini"  
"Ada apa chan? Ayo bercerita aku akan berusaha membantu mu"  
"Hmmm aku baik baik saja sayang..."  
"Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu"

Chanyeol tersenyum, jika ia tak salah tebak baekhyun saat ini pasti sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu dan ketika hal itu terjadi chanyeol pasti akan menarik gemas bibir tipis itu dengan jari jarinya. Astaga serindu ini kah chanyeol pada kekasihnya? Haruskah ia berlari telanjang kaki ke rumah baekhyun untuk melakukan hal itu ?

"Kenapa kau belum tidur baek?"  
"Karena kau menelpon ku"  
"Apa aku mengganggu tidur cantik mu?"  
"Anni,, aku senang kau menelpon malam ini. Dan aku lebih senang lagi ketika mengetahui park chanyeol kekasih ku telah kembali seutuhnya"

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan lega, ia bersyukur memilik baekhyun dikehidupannya yang selalu sabar akan sikapnya yang kadang moody itu.

" i love you..."  
" i love u too chan"  
" aku lebih mencintai mu"  
"Aku tahu kok... aku pun sama"  
"Tapi aku lebih lebih lebih mencintai mu"  
"Aishh jinjja Arraseoyo!"  
" haha tidurlah ini sudah malam"  
"Kau juga..."  
"Tentu, selamat ma..."

Dorr  
Dorr  
Dorr

Chanyeol membulatkan mata dengan mulut yang terbuka, ia menatap kearah pintu kamarnya yang tertutup. Astaga apa suara yang barusan ia dengar berasal dari sebuah pistol?

Chanyeol bergetar, ia mencoba mendekat dan bermaksud melihat apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana. Tapi

Ceklek...

"Noona?"  
"Chan... la lari."

Chanyeol diam karena bingung untuk mengartikan ucapan dari sang noona yang tiba tiba datang sambil tertatih itu

"Kenapa aku harus lari, apa yang terjadi diluar sana noona?"  
"Jangan, jangan buka pintunya chan. Ku mohon cepat pergi dari sini heum..."

"Apa yang terjadi noona,beritahu aku!"

Sang noona yang bernama yoora itu menghampiri adik semata wayang nya, ia mengelus pipi sang adik dengan penuh kasih sayang, mencoba memberinya sedikit ketenangan agar setelahnya ia mampu menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"appa dan eomma sudah meninggal chan,"  
"..." chanyeol membeku seketika, ia melangkah mundur dari tempat yoora berdiri

"Hah kau bercanda, bahkan sore tadi aku masih melihat mereka dimeja makan. Jangan berbica sembarangan noona"  
"Aku tahu ini menyakitkan, tapi percaya lah chan. Kini kau harus lari, tinggalkan rumah hampir dekat!"  
"Mereka yang kau maksud itu siapa?"  
"Mereka yang telah membunuh appa dan eomma, mereka orang orang yang membunuh orang tua kita chan hiks..hiks"

DEG

Astaga, apa mereka yang dimaksud yoora adalah orang yang sama yang ada dipikiran chanyeol?

"Noona,..." isak chanyeol,yang sudah memahami situasi.

"Hssstt, kau tak usah menangis heum?.Sekarang kau cepat pergi, selamatkan dirimu lari yang jauh chan"  
"Ayo kita lari bersama noona"

Yoora menggelang, membuat chanyeol heran setengah mati. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran sang noona nya ini

"Aku tidak bisa, kau harus lari sendiri chan"  
"Wae? kita bisa lari bersama ayoo noona"

Yoora menggeleng lagi, dan ketika chanyeol hendak bertanya atas kekeras kepalaan sang noona tiba tiba saja tubuh sang noona ambruk di dekapannya.  
Chanyeol menahan tubuh itu dengan kedua lengannya, dan betapa syoknya dia ketika merasan sesuatu yang lebam dari balik punggung sang noona

"Da darah,, noona kau?"  
"Aku tertembak chan, aku hanya akan menghambat mu. Cepat pergi tinggalkan aku, biar aku yang mengecoh perhatian mereka"

Chanyeol sudah banjir air mata, ia menggelang percis seperti seorang bocah yang tak ingin jauh dari kakak tertuannya

"Chan dengar, kau harus pada ku juga pada appa dan eomma."  
" ti tidak hiks, aku ti tidak mau!"  
"Chan,,, percayalah pada ku. Kami tidak akan mati sia sia demi menyelamatkan mu. Aku mohon pergilah"  
"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu disini noona"  
"Aku mohon, demi appa dan juga eomma"

DOORRRR

Suara tembakan terdengar lagi diluar sana,kali ini lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. chanyeol dan yoora sadar jika mereka sudah ditemukan.  
Yoora menggengam tangan chanyeol untuk meyakinkan adiknya agar secepatnya berlari

chanyeol pun bangkit setelah sebelumnya memeluk erat sang noona yang sudah lemah karena darah dipunggungnya tidak berhenti keluar.

"berikan salam terakhir ku untuk baekhyun, jaga dia chan aku menyayangi kalian berdua"

Yoora melepas pelukan chanyeol yang justru mengerat itu, ia kemudian menghempaskan lengan kekear chanyeol dan mendorongnya agar segera menjauh.

Chanyeol ia dengan hati tak tega pun melangkah sesuai perintah. Ia menangis ketika melompati jendela kamarnya,sedangkan yoora ia tersenyum pada chanyeol. Senyum yang akan menjadikan senyuman yoora terakhir yang dilihat chanyeol.

Dan setelah itu

DORRR DORRR DORRR

Sebuah tembakan terus melayang pada tubuh sang noona, chanyeol yang kini berhasil melarikan diri pun masih sempat menyaksikan bagaimana cara mereka menodong dan melepas peluru demi peluru pada tubuh sang kaka hingga tewas.

Chanyeol menatap sendu pada sang noona yang sudah terkujur kaku, tapi chanyeol masih enggan meninggalkan tempat bersembunyinya sekarang. Ya dia bersembunyi pada sebuah tempat penyimpanan bawah tanah yang digunakan sebagai aman disini karena tempat ini hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan keluarganya.

Chanyeol pun menggeram ketika sebuah suara ledakanyang berasal dari luar sana terdengar begitu keras, dan yatuhan….

 _Rumahnya baru saja porak poranda, rata dengan … baru saja chanyeol akan menunggu sampai orang orang itu pergi lalu mengambil jasad kedua orang tua beserta noonanya untuk disemayamkan._

 _" aku akan membalas kematian kalian, aku bersumpah!"_

 _Janji chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya pada pria pria yang masih berada di depan pagar rumahnya itu_

 _"semua beres, tapi anak itu tidak ada dimanapun ketua"_

 _"kita akan menemukannya dengan ini"_

 _Chanyeol membulat, itu adalah ponsel milik noonanya apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan ponsel milik noonanya itu?_

 _Chanyeol masih ingat dengan wajah itu, wajah sang ketua yang dengan dinginnya membunuh gadis cantik tak berdosa dan mungkin ia juga yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua beserta noonnanya, ia akan selalu mengingat wajah ini ia telah bersumpah akan membalas kematian dari semua orang yang disayanginya. Dan setelahnya semua orang benar benar pergi…._

 _chanyeol menangis tersedu-sedu saat dia melihat rumah yang didalamnya masih ada jasad kedua orang tua beserta noonanya tersebut. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa sedih keluarga yang ia miliki harus meninggalkannya sendiri. Chanyeol semakin bersalah, seandainya ia tidak menelpon kepada pihak yang berwajib mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi, ternyata perkataan ketua mafia tersebut tidak main-main._

 _keesokan harinya chanyeol mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya menuju bandara saat hari masih gelap, tak lupa dia menyamarkan identitasnya saat melakukan penerbangan ke kanada. Chanyeol akan melakukan perjalanannya ke kanada dan menemui seseorang yang dapat membantunya membalas semua kejahatan Kris Wu dan dia juga sengaja pergi tanpa memberitahukan baekhyun kekasihnya demi keselamatan baekhyun, karena dia tidak ingin saat kris mengetahui dia menemui baekhyun, kris akan menyakiti baekhyun dan membunuh baekhyun seperti dia membunuh keluarganya. sudah cukup, sudah cukup keluarganya yang kris bunuh, ia tak ingin orang yang ia miliki satu-satunya juga harus pergi meninggalkannya._

 _"eomma , appa, noona aku janji aku akan membalaskan semua ini. Baekhyun maafkan aku, aku akan kembali jika semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Aku mencintaimu" chanyeol menangis saat memandangi foto baekhyun yang berada didompetnya, chanyeol mencium foto kekasih mungilnya itu. Chanyeol rasa ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. dan saat semuanya sudah baik-baik saja, chanyeol harap baekhyun masih menunggunya dan tetap membuka pintu untuknya._

 ** _Flash back end_**

.

Dua tahun aku berada dikanada dan selama itu pula aku selalu memikirkanmu. Tak pernah sedetikpun aku tidak memikirkanmu. Setelah kufikir semuanya baik-baik saja, aku memutuskan ditahun kedua ini aku kembali lagi ke korea dan menemuimu kembali, setelah sebelumnya aku membunuh mereka semua demi keselamatan hidup mu.

Ya aku telah membunuh mereka semua, aku telah menjadi seorang pembunuh baekhyun. kau pasti sangat benci pada ku setelah membaca surat ini

Dan Aku telah mencari keberadaanmu selama ini, aku benar-benar sangat frustasi karena tak bisa menemukan keberadaanmu. hingga pada akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah ide untuk menjual rumah kita. dan ternyata ideku berhasil, kau datang. namun hatiku hancur ternyata kau datang bersama seseorang yang berstatus sebagai suamimu.

Mungkin sudah saat yang tepat untuk meminta maaf padamu lalu menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi ternyata aku salah kau bahkan tak mau membukakan pintu maafmu padaku. Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku baek?

aku tahu aku sangat sangat sangat bersalah padamu.

tapi tak apa jika kau memang tak mau memaafkanku, aku tahu sangat sulit bagimu untuk memaafkan kesalahanku yang terlalu besar padamu.

jadi sekarang kau sudah tahu alasanku kan? apa kau akan memaafkanku setelah aku menjelaskan semua ini padamu? jika tidak , tidak apa aku mengerti. tapi setidaknya kembali lah seperti byun baekhyun yang dulu aku kenal. Karena hari dimana kita kembali dipertemukan aku merasa sikap mu sudah berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

oh ya aku juga ingin mengatakan padamu, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan sehun, semoga sehun menjadi orang yang tepat bagimu. dan aku juga berharap sehun tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Katakan pada sehun aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena telah menjaga malaikatku ini. terima kasih banyak.

ah sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berbicara padamu baek.

sekali lagi kuucapkan padamu maafkan aku , aku mencintaimu. sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku sudah mengunci pintu hatiku untuk orang lain karena aku sudah memilikimu sebagai orang yang aku cintai. ^^

saranghanda baekhyunee :*

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks For Reading**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**


End file.
